Prank Day
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: enjoy


Phineas and Ferb were sleeping on a normal summer night when the clock hit 7:00 and Phineas and Ferb woke up.

Phineas: Know what today is?  
Ferb: That's right  
Both: Prank day.  
Phineas: It's in the bag.  
Ferb: You wish!

The two inventors got dressed and had a little breakfast and ran outside for planning right when Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford came in.

Isabella: Hiya Phineas, whatcha doing?  
Phineas: Planning a prank day. What are YOU doing?  
Isabella: Getting ready to cream you all.  
Phineas: In your dreams! Anyway here's the pairs, Phineas and Ferb. Baljeet and Buford. Isabella and Ivring.

Ivring was just about to come in when he heard it all. They read all the rules and what to do. Then they let the pranking begin.

~~~~~~~~~~ Phineas and Ferb's battle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ferb: Heehee, the rope is fastened and ready to go.

Phineas was just on time. He was holding a waterballon and was walking out the door when Ferb pulled the rope and hit Phineas right where it counts. He stood there with a blank expression and then let it out.

Phineas: GAHHHHHHHHH! BLAST IT FERB! GAHHHHHHHHHH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next prank ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phineas: Pay back Ferb.  
Ferb: HAHA! I;m still laughing at my prank! Woo.

When Ferb sat on the chair he tumbled to the floor and hit his bottom.

Ferb: OW! GRRR. Phineas.  
Phineas: *chuckle*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Prank ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ferb: My turn Phineas, my butt still hurts.

Phineas was whistling when he saw a plate of cookies and a note.

- Candace's cookies. DO NOT TOUCH. For stacy's sleepover later. -

Phineas: I'm sure she won't mind if I take just one..

Phineas snatched a cookie and ate it quickly. He then turned a bit red and he felt odd.

Phineas: Hot..  
Phineas: Hot hot...  
Phineas: HOT!  
Phineas: WHAT IS IN THESE COOKIES!?  
Ferb: Hot sauce.  
Phineas: HOT! Grr. Ferb! HOT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next prank ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phineas: Nice one ferb, my spotlight now.

Phineas walked up to Ferb, seeing him fast asleep, he used whip cream and made a beard. Then he put jelly on his cheeks as if they were blushing. He then took and picture and woke up Ferb as Ferb saw what he was dressed in.

Ferb: Phineas...  
Phineas: *Giggle*

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next prank ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ferb: Nice one brother, my chance now.

Ferb found Phineas sleeping like a angle in his bed. Ferb placed his hand in warm water and rushed to the outside of the bedroom. He waited and waited until Phineas woke up and felt soggy. He figured out that he wet himself! He found a bowl of warm water and yelled.

Phineas: FFFFFEEEEEEERRRRRRRBBBBB!

Ferb the was leaning on the wall laughing his little heart out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next prank ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phineas: Well played brother, my turn.

Ferb was walking when he found a silver object covering something, he opened it and saw a chocolate cake, it then exploded all over his face with chocolate. Phineas was laughing enough for Ferb to hear and he yelped angirly.

Ferb: PPPPPHHHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEAAAAASSSS!

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next prank ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ferb: Nice one. But this year is going to me!

Phineas woke up and tried to move but he couldn't. He looked at his arms and legs and they a restrains on them, he try to break free but then he saw Ferb with a remote.

Ferb: Tickle attack!

Ferb psuhed the button as feathers and tiny hands poped up. They started to tickle every ticklish spot in his body for a hour.

Phineas: HAHAHAHAHAHA FERB! HAHAHAHAHAHA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone met up at the backyard at the end of the day.

Phineas: *pant* Ok, who won in their pairs *pant*

Isabella and Ivring - Isabella

Buford and Baljeet - Buford

Phineas and Ferb - Ferb

Phineas: *pant* Wait a minute, maybe we should call Prank Day off. Look at how much it hurt us.

Isabella - She was covered in silly string trying to break free.

Ivring - 2 of his front teeth were missing.

Buford - He was bald in one spot.

Baljeet - He was coughing up dust.

Ferb - He had some chocolate stuck in his hair.

Phineas - He would laugh sometimes even though no one tickles him.

Phineas: I think we should *laugh* call this off.  
All: Yeah, me too.  
Phineas: Ok then! *laugh* Ok, from here on now there will be no more prank day! *laugh*  
All: Yeah.

END


End file.
